Butterfly
by Laura2
Summary: A 2 two part story. Buffy/Spike. Season 5. Buffy brutally rejects Spike yet agian, so what does he do? Serenades her! lol!
1. Butterfly: Part 1

Butterfly  
  
Part I  
It was 10:00 PM, and Buffy was hanging with her friends at the Bronze after an unusually quiet night on patrol. She looked around her, and everybody was there. Willow, Tara, Xander, Anya, Spike...Spike?! "What are you doing here?" she asked to the vampire sitting next to her with as much hatred as she could manage. He wasn't there a second ago, and it drove her crazy how he always managed to just pop in so surprisingly and without anyone noticing. Of course, the second anyone did notice him they kicked him out the door...or through him out a window. She smiled at the sweet memory of the look on his face after the robot girl did just that a few weeks ago. "There now, love," he said with an obnoxious smile and that mischievous twinkle in his eyes. "I knew you would be happy to see me, or you wouldn't have that pretty smile of yours on, now would you?" His words quickly turned her smile into a frown. Xander stood up, then. "Alright, Spike, I think it's time you left Buffy alone." "Xander, sit down, I can handle this." Buffy said. "You know what your problem is Spike?" "I'm betting you're gonna tell me," He put in with a sigh, seemingly getting ready for a "dance," as he liked to call their both verbal and physical sparring matches. "Your problem is you don't know when to quit. I mean, a psychopath like Drusilla has enough sense to dump you, and you're still wallowin' about after her when it's been like, two years. And then there's Harmony. Come on, you and I both know she has about as much sense as a peanut. So now, you're "in love" with me, which disgusts me more then you could ever imagine. What part of 'I want you out!' do you not understand? Or, even better, what part of 'You're beneath me.' Do you not understand?! No, you're even more then beneath me. You're beneath anything with the sense to walk away from you. So just...go, Spike. Leave. Before I get really angry." She said it quietly, almost in a whisper, but her voice was as cold as ice. Spike just stared at her in utter shock and horror. In fact, everybody was. Tara, Anya, Willow, and Xander...none of them had ever really seen this side of Buffy before. They hadn't really known she had a cruel side until tonight. Not that cruel anyway. 'How can this little bit' hurt me, William the Bloody, in such a way...that it hurts even more then with Cecily and Dru...' Spike thought to himself. He realized they were all looking at him, waiting for a response. Buffy and the Scoobies, that is. He searched for one of those quick, sharp comebacks he was always so good at, but found nothing. His mind was blank, and for once he didn't have anything to say. So he said nothing, but was determined not to leave the Bronze all defeated either. 'I may have a chip in my head,' he thought, 'and I may have just been rejected by Buffy again, but I still have my pride! And I am not gonna leave here all wishy-washy and defeated, certainly not!" He got up, and walked over to the bar, sat where he was still in clear view of the whole gang and Buffy, and ordered a drink. "Boy," Tara said looking sympathetically in Spike's direction, "that was really harsh, Buffy." "Yeah," Xander agreed, and then with an equally harsh laugh said, "Go, Buff!" "Definitely deserves a pat on the back." Willow added with a smile. Anya nodded. Buffy shrugged an oh-it-was-nothing shrug, and smiled at them. Tara stared at them all in disbelief. "How can you all not feel bad? I mean, I know he's not human and that he used to be evil and all, but still, Buffy, I-It looks like you broke his heart!" She pointed a finger in Spike's direction. "I...I don't know about that." Buffy said, shifting in her seat, uncomfortable from the accusation, and the guilt that came with it. "Yeah," Xander said with much more confidence in his voice then Buffy had a minute ago, "Spike doesn't have a heart." He glared at the figure over at the bar section of the bronze, but Spike was facing away from him and didn't notice. Buffy looked in his direction just in time to see Spike finish his drink and throw the glass against the wall, shattering it, in his agitation. He got a few stares from people for it, but much stranger things had happened in the Bronze, so over all nobody paid much attention. "You know you're gonna have to pay for that." The bartender said. "Hey, sod off, mate!" Spike growled, but seeing the frightened look on the man's face, he added "Just put it on my bill." He turned just as a song ended to see Buffy looking at him with a look of...what was it? Regret? Just then, the idea hit him. He smiled an evil smile at Buffy and waved mockingly. Buffy, seeing she was caught, scowled at him and turned away. 'Uh-oh.' She thought with dread, 'what does he have planned up his sleeve now?' Watching from the corner of her eye, she saw him go over to the guy who was just about to start singing again, negotiate something with him, and hand him a few twenties. Her feeling of dread intensified.  



	2. Butterfly: Part 2

Part II  
  
"Hey mate," Spike said to the confused singer he pulled aside. "How about you letting me take the stage for a little while. See, my girlfriend," he made a hand gesture toward Buffy, and looked at her lovingly. "I just want to do something special for her." He gave the guy a menacing stare and took a step towards him. "That is alright, right?" The guy took a step back, looking a little startled, but over all standing his ground. "Look man, I don't want any trouble but I signed up for tonight two weeks in advance, and-" Spike shook his head, and took out some money. "Look, sixty dollars, alright? Thanks mate, this means a lot to me and her..." He shoved the money into the guy's hand and began to shoo the startled guy away from the stage when another idea hit him. "Hey, mate, how would you like to introduce me? In exchange..." he took yet another menacing step forward, "I don't beat the crap out of you." They just stared at each other for a second, and then the man managed to squeak out, "Sound's fair."  
Buffy drummed her fingernails nervously on the table, as she watched Spike apprehensively. 'Oh god, Oh god,' she thought. 'What the hell is he doing now?!' "Buffy are you alright?" Willow asked worriedly. "Yeah." Anya added, "You seem all impatient and wiggy." "Oh!" Buffy said, startled from being drawn out of her daydreams by the two. "N-No, I'm fine. Really." She said trying to sound convincing, even though she knew something was up. "Then stop that!" Xander said, putting his hand on her drumming one. "It's distracting." She smiled apologetically at Xander, and went back to looking at Spike, or more like, looking for Spike, because he was no where to be seen. She again was snapped back into reality when the guy Spike had been talking to, who was back on stage, said "Ladies and Gentleman! I would like to introduce my good pal," He patted Spike, who was next to him, on the shoulder, "William, singing "Butterfly" by Crazy Town for his Lady." Spike grinned and winked at Buffy. She paled.  
'At least he's not singing his own stuff.' Buffy thought. 'Because what I hear of his poetry...' She turned to her friends helplessly. Willow and Tara stared open mouthed at Spike, Xander was burning red with anger, and kept clenching and unclenching his fists, and Anya just looked up expectantly at Spike, not looking in the least surprised. Buffy stared at Anya, confused by her expression. She noticed and said "Buffy, he'll embarrass himself more then you. I mean, there's 75 out of 100% chance that no one knows it's to you!" This didn't make her feel better, however, because she was sure everyone saw him wink at her, and knew who he was singing to. And if that was true, then Buffy was sure that him not being able to sing well would only make things worse. And then it happened. He sang.  
  
"Come my lady  
Come, come my lady  
You're my butterfly. Sugar, baby  
Come my lady  
Come, come my lady  
You're my butterfly. Sugar baby..."  
  
"His voice does not suck," she thought in wonder, "far from it!" He had a sweet voice with a bad boy edge, perfect for the song, and his accent made it all the sexier. She smiled before she could catch herself, and hoping he wouldn't see it, turned away from the stage. She could feel his eyes burning into her though; that look of icy fire in them. She knew he was watching her. Lost in her own new thoughts of him, she stopped listening to the song. Willow brought her back agian though, thankfully. "Um, Buffy? I think he's trying to tell you something. "What?" Buffy asked, confused. "Listen!" she said. So she did.  
"...I ain't gonna lie  
'Cause your loving gets me high  
So to keep you by my side  
There's nothing that I won't try  
Butterflies in her eyes  
And the looks to kill  
Time is passing  
And I'm asking could this be real  
'Cause I can't sleep  
I can't hold still  
The only thing I really know  
Is she got sex appeal  
I can feel..."  
  
His stare burned in her, the look he was giving her was so recognizable as the one she most feared...the one that drove Angel and Riley away...she shook her head and blinked back tears. 'I will not go there, I am not going there, not with spike, or with anyone again...' she thought silently to herself, but her heart thought differently.  
  
"...I was lost. Now I'm found  
Ever since you've been around  
You're the woman that I want  
So yo, I'm putting it down  
Come my lady  
Come, come my lady  
You're my butterfly. Sugar, baby  
Come my lady  
Come, come my lady  
You're my butterfly. Sugar baby..."  
  
Buffy noted how the Bronze got very crowded all of a sudden, and everybody was on the dance floor. A bunch of girls swooned and screamed at Spike from the edge of the stage. He was very obviously enjoying all the attention too, and Buffy rolled her eyes at the site of it. "Hey Buffy!" a guy she knew from class shouted to her from over all the noise. "Wow, your man's got talent!" That snapped her into old Buffy mode. "He is NOT my man!" She snapped at him fiercely. He rolled his eyes. Yeah, Sure, whatever." Then he laughed and walked off. Buffy was steaming now. "I wanna dance!" Anya shouted, arms crossed and pouty. "Look, I told you." Xander said. "I m not dancing if it's him singing!" "But, Xander!!! Willow and Tara are..." Buffy looked over and was surprised to see they were. Willow saw her and gave her an apologetic smile before disappearing into the crowd with Tara. Then she saw Anya half-dragging a mumbling Xander into the crowd too. 'Oh, Great!' she thought in despair, 'everyone go off and have fun without me. I'll just site here, and watch Spike...Yeah.' She thought, smiled and sighed. 'I'll just sit here and watch Spike. That doesn't seem to have the same dreadful ring to it anymore.' And then, what he sang next was so true it touched her heart.  
  
"I don't deserve you  
Unless it's some kind of hidden message  
To show me life is precious  
Then I guess it's true  
To tell the truth, I really never knew  
'Til I met you  
I was lost and confused  
Twisted and used  
Knew a better life existed  
But thought that I missed it  
My lifestyle's wild  
I was living like a wild child  
Trapped on a short leash paroled  
The police files  
And yo, what's happening now?  
I see the sun breaking  
Shinning through dark clouds  
And a vision of you  
Standing out in the crowds..."  
  
"Hey Buffy, Go to your man, I think he misses you!" another obnoxious guy from class said in a singsong voice. 'Oh, that's it!' she thought angrily, and, grabbing him by the throat and holding him up against the wall, shouted "For the thousandth time, he is NOT MY MAN!" "Ok, ok!" the guy said in a shaky voice, obviously scared. "Well, if he's not your man, then you shouldn't care he's dancing with that girl, then!" She turned and was even more furious to see he was right. One of the girls in front had managed to get on stage and was having the time of her life dancing with Spike. Spike seemed to be having the time of his life too, and jealousy raced through her. She let go of the guy, and he dropped to the floor. Then she marched angrily in the direction of Spike, and jumped on stage no problem. Practically throwing the girl off of Spike she yelled at him, "What's your problem?!" He chose to ignore her, wrap his arms around her and began to dance with her, before she could even protest. Not that she wanted to, anyway. Then, he began to sing again.  
  
"Hey suger mamma come a dance with me  
The smartest thing you ever did  
Was take a chance with me  
So, girl whatever tickles your fancy  
Girl it's me and you like Sid and Nancy  
So sexy...almost evil  
Talkin' about butterflies in my head  
I used to think that happy endings   
Were only in the books I read  
But you made me feel alive  
When I was almost dead  
You filled that empty space  
With the love I used to chase  
And as far as I can see   
It don't get better than this  
So, butterfly here is a song and it's sealed with a kiss  
And a thank you miss."  
  
The song ended, and they kissed. Everybody cheered, and they both knew things would never be the same between them again. And they didn't want them to be, either.  
  
THE END  
  



End file.
